Wally's secrets
by fireman12468
Summary: Artemis finds out that Wally's hiding more than his identity but also many other things like his father and gender
1. Wally's Secrets beginning

Artemis was ready. She'd planned everything out. The perfect revenge for Wally. All she had to do now was put the plan into action. Heading towards his door she typed in his password.

F-O-O-D

It was easy guessing his password because the kid seemed to love food. Stepping inside she looked around ready to grab one of his items but to her confusion there was nothing there.

If she hadn't known any better she would of thought that she'd gotton the rooms mixed up because this room looked just like any other room. There was a beep and Artemis dived behind the curtain, watching as the floor sank down to reveal steps and a haggard looking girl with bruises and blood on her face in boys clothing.

She headed towards the bathroom, leaving the door wide open and pulled the cabinet door open to grab the first aid kit. Heading towards the mirror she pulled of her t-shirt and pulled out the antibiotic, dabbing the whip marks across her back.

Once finished with cleaning up she headed towards the cupboard and Artemis watched as she pulled out bandages and Kid Flash's costume. The girl headed back towards the mirror giving Artemis a view of her muscles and abs.

Wrapping the bandages around her chest tightly she watched as all traces of the girl slowly disappeared to reveal a haggard looking Wally. Artemis gasped when she saw him and Wally turned realising someone had been watching her.

"Who is it? I know you're there. Come out!"

Artemis slowly made her way out from the curtain and watched Wally's shoulders slump.

"You're a girl." Artemis stated. "You're a girl."

"So what are you gonna do now. Tell everyone. " Wally said sounding depressed and angry.

"No. It's your secret. But there's a price." Artemis states seriously

" What is it?"

"Three things. One, you tell me why. Two, you tell me why you've got bruises on your face and whip marks on your back. Third, you tell me i'm better than you."

"Okay" Wally says slowly and takes a deep breath. " I Wally West agree that Artemis is better than me. For the second one. I fell. For the first one, my dad wanted a boy, so."

Artemis listens and comes to the realisation that Wally was being abused.

"Wally, you can't just..."

YOUNG JUSTICE MEET IN MISSION ROOM  
I REPEAT. YOUNG JUSTICE MEET IN MISSION ROOM.

Wally grabs her asthma container and breathes in. When she next speaks her voice is lower, sounding just like Wally.

"Not now Artemis, and don't tell anyone. Please."

* * *

**I was wondering if i should continue with this and if anyone wants to offer any tips on how to make it better.**

**Also if you want to use the idea of Wally being a girl disguised as a boy and being abused by her father, with Artemis finding out.**

**Just send me your sign in name and name of the title**


	2. Sigh

Batman stared at them.

Wally twitched.

Artemis looked away.

Connor shuffled his feet and looked down.

Kaldur stared in a different direction.

Robin. He just stood there and smiled.

"Where's Megan?"He asks silently

**Recognised Megan.**

The zeta tubes announced and the young girl rushed in wearing a cheerleading outfit, "So sorry. I was at a cheerleading practice."

The cheerleading outfit and her pale skin faded to mission mode and the colour green.

She stood in line and Batman started his power point on what should have been done.

Time Skip

"That is all. You may leave." Batman said as he headed towards the zeta beam.

Artemis turned towards Wally only to find a piece of paper on the floor.

Picking up the piece of paper Artemis sighed and headed towards the zeta beam dropping the piece of paper on the floor as she left.

_Went home. BYE_


	3. School and Unexpected surprises

As Artemis walked through Gotham Academy she looked around and discovered nearly all the halls were exactly the same.

Spotting a door that led to the side of the building, Artemis pulled open the door and headed outside.

Stopping in the middle of the courtyard Artemis started to tug on the front of her skirt when a girl appeared in front of her with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Unlike Artemis though her uniform was neat and tidy the buttons on her shirt done up and her tie tightened to perfection.

"Artemis. I'm Bett. Your New Student Liaison. Welcome to Gotham Academy."

"Thanks um. I'm Artemis. But, you, new that." Artemis said rather awkwardly.

It was only at that moment did a teenage boy run up to her , held the camera up and said,"We'll laugh about this someday."

Before running off leaving Artemis completely bewildered.

"Uh. Who's that?" Artemis asked Bett.

"A freshman. Ignore him,"Bett said as she started walking causing Artemis to follow.

"You wouldn't by any chance know where could I get my time table from?" Artemis asked as she followed her through the presumed hall she had already been through.

"Oh sorry. I completely forgot about that. Here follow me."

Bett changed direction, completely turning around and than taking a sharp right.

Time skip

After getting her time table Bett dropped Artemis of at her first period.

Entering the room Artemis was shocked to find loud music playing, paper aeroplanes flying around, people taking drugs.

Artemis trying to get someone attention tapped one guy on the shoulder.

"Yep. What d'ya need?" He said

"I'm new here. Do you..." Artemis said before she was rudely cut of with a mutter of new girl before being guided towards the back row.

Upon reaching the back row Artemis was quite disgusted to see two students- a red headed teenaged boy being straddled by a beautiful brunette- making out.

"Hey Wally?" The guy next to her said before tearing the brunette out of the kiss by picking her up and placing her in the next seat.

"Come on J. I was almost there. I had 5 seconds left before i would of beaten my high score of 30 second kiss." Wally groaned

"Wally?" Artemis said for the first time, not believing her eyes.

Wally was actually here pretending to be a guy kissing a girl. That was just to confusing, was Wally gay.

"Artemis. Artemis! What are you doing here?" Wally panicked, Artemis wasn't suppose to be here.

Wally had planned it all day, spend school enjoying life, go to Mount Justice and avoid Artemis.

Well she knew it looked simple but actually putting the plan into action was bothering her because Artemis had turned up at her school.

"New girl,"J interrupted and pushed Artemis forward towards Wally with a little too much force ending up with her on Wally's lap.

"You're the new girl?" Wally whispered staring at Artemis.

"Yeah?" Artemis asked a little confused

"Shit. Look Artemis this is my classroom, not literally but figuratively. I had to fight my way to the top not like actual fighting but with witty comments. That means that when ever a new girl is in this classroom. I get to kiss the girl first or date the girl first before anyone else because they basically need my approval of you by making out with the girl for at least 15 seconds, that figuratively means that they're allowed to talk to you and stuff. Now i know it's really weird and i promise not to ever kiss you or touch you again but i'm going to have to kiss you." Wally whispered really quickly and than without letting Artemis say something she kissed her.


End file.
